Resident Evil: HUNK's Mission
A game, thought up by WeskerFan3000, Noahfan74_or_more, and myself, which will add on to the WeskerFan3000 Continuity, and start the Morg/Noahfan Continuity. Gameplay The game covers 5 scenarios for five different people. Scenario 1--Escaping Russia-October 23rd, 1998 Umbrella assistant Morgan Kentella narrowly survives Alex Wesker's attack on the Caucasus Facility. Morgan, aided by fellow researcher Naomi Earp, trudge threough the inner confines, where they face many of Umbrella's monstosites. Naomi is nealy killed by a Licker, but Morgan kills it. Naomi escapes while Morgan goes to aid Sergei.Morgan aids Sergei in dispatching a number of escaped B.O.W.s, until they encounter a rogue Ivan, whom they eventually defeat. Scenario 2-The Assassin Lives On-January 3rd, 2002 Veral Hondra arrives at the rebuilt Arclay facility to find it in ruins at the hands of the T-Virus. A dying researcher reveals that Leon S. Kennedy, David Ford, and Alex Wesker are in the facility. Veral starts battling through B.O.W.s, searching for Dr. Miller. Veral encounters Sherry, who leads him to Dr. Miller. They escape after Veral battles a Super Hunter. Scenario 3-The Mercenary-February 17th, 2002 Charles Miller, Dr. Miller's son, aged 12, is led by HUNK to Dr. Miller's Singapore Facility. There, Dr. Miller injects his son with the W-Virus as an experiment on his family's genetic makeup. Charles nearly dies, accidentally releasing a new version of the T-Virus, that creates faster, stronger zombies. Charles uses his new abilities to save HUNK, but loses contact with both HUNK and his father. After an hour, he locates Dr. Miller, who reveals HUNK had released it, and was a pawn of Spencer's. Charles swore revenge. Scenario 4-Morpheus's Betrayal-February 19th, 2002 Morpheus D. Duvall steals the research data and the T-Virus. HUNK is sent by Spencer to eliminate the nuisance. HUNK arrives at Morpheus Mansion, which Morpheus had built for his research. After being dismissed from Umbrella, he sold secrets to The Organization. HUNK battles multiple BOWs. He eventually faces Morpheus, and fatally wounds him. Morpheus escapes. HUNK is then told that he fought a clone. Morpheus had developed cloning. HUNK was told to destroy the mansion. Before he can, Alfred Asford appears as a zombie. Apparently, Morpheus had found Alfred Ashford's body in the Antarctic Facility. He kills the Alfred zombie, and prepares an explosive. Scenario 5-The Final Mission-February 20th, 2002 Charles enters the mansion to see multiple dead Morpheuses. He battles the undead and encounters the real Morpheus. Morph, as he calls himself, reveals he had developed cloning, and that Charles was a clone of Dr.Miller, but younger. Morph declares that Charles is truly his creation. Charles refuses to believe it. He wounds Morph and continues. After killing a UBCS unit sent by Umbrella, he encounters Javier Hidalgo. Javier steals most of Morph's research and escapes in a jet. Charles finds a file that says what Morph said is true. He enters the final lab to see HUNK kill Morph in cold blood. HUNK then reveals that Charles, being a clone, will eventually become a monster. Charles grows claws and ruthlessly attacks HUNK. In the ensuing fight, HUNK dies. But Sergei Vladimir appears. His Ivans beat Charles within inches of death. Sergei takes the cloning research that Javier wasn't aware of. Sergei then leaves. Dr. Miller appears and attacks. Charles awakens. He puts the dead Morph in the last working clone pod and turns it on. Dr. Miller is defeated by Sergei and the Ivans. He and Charles leave. The last scene is a person leaving the clone pod saying "Umbrella." Enemies Zombie Cerberus Eliminator Leech Licker Giant Spiders Giant Mosquitos Battle Licker(Boss) Rogue Ivan(Boss) Hunter Super Hunter(Boss) Super Zombie Crimson Head(Boss) Morpheus Clone(Boss) Alfred Ashford Zombie(Boss) Undead Morpheus Morph(Boss) UBCS Soldier(Mini-Boss) HUNK(Final Boss)